


House M.D. Drabbles

by dragonwrangler



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for the House_Wilson LJ Community Hiatus Challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House M.D. Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to elva_barr for checking the grammar on these. Any remaining mistakes are my own. Titles refer to the episodes in Season 2 that they are connected to.

**Skin Deep**

“Aw, you miss Stacy too?”

As he grabbed at his leg, cursing House's cane, Wilson thought, _Yes, damn it, I do. You were happy with Stacy here-- even if getting back together with her was one of the stupidest things you've ever done._

He slowly straightened out, but it was a few moments before the sting of the hit faded. Watching House’s stiff, awkward stride, listening to House's cane tap against the floor, Wilson wondered if the despair that always squeezed his heart at the sight would ever have a chance to fade.

But he had to believe it could

**Sex Kills**

It had been as simple as that.

He had stepped into the house, had taken one look at Julie’s face, and known that it was over. She had stood with her arms wrapped around herself as she spoke words that were traditionally his own to say, in a quiet voice that told him more than the words did.

And all that was left for him to do was to utter an apology, pack the few things that he needed, walk out of the door and wait for another door to open.

“Can I stay with you for a few days?”

**Clueless**

It had been as simple as that.

He had listened to the message, taken one look at Wilson’s face, and known that it was over. They had been here before but this time the rules had changed; and the quiet hurt in Wilson’s eyes told him more than words ever could.

And all that was left for him to do was to delete the message, eat the stolen sandwich in his hand, and be the friend the younger man needed-- even if it hurt them both.

He could not let Wilson stay, no matter how much he might want that.

**Safe**

_Smartass._

The word- laced with a surprising amount of fondness- wandered through House's mind as he tapped the broken end of the cane on the floor, ignoring the fact he was blocking the hallway, as he considered the message Wilson had just sent him.

He was sure of one thing: Wilson had finally accepted the truth and had made the call he should have made several days ago.

Ignoring the stabbing pain in his leg as he carefully pulled himself to his feet, he found he could not ignore the guilt he felt for wishing that Wilson could have stayed.


End file.
